The day I met Dave strider
by Ohmygodwhy15
Summary: This is my first fic it's humanstuck it's about Dave and Karkat and Karkat falling for Dave
1. Chapter 1

AN:thank you all for reading but I have wrote it agin so yeah I am trying tell me what you think and thank you

Last week you move to a new town call Sgurb you now go to the high school there call Skaia high school you live with your dad and your older brother who is one year older the you and your are short you have jet black hair your a little tan and you have red eyes today is your first Day of school.

You walk in the room of your first class you sat on the back of the room hoping that no one saw you walk in.

"Who the hell is this?" said a girl

You looks up and see a girl with round glasses with brown hair that goes to her back her name is ...

You don't know her name yet

You don't say and she looks at you with a look that look like she can only do .

"My name is vriska serket,what's your?" You look at her no one with her

" my name is Karkat Vantas " vriska sits next to you "so Karkat you're new here right" she say 'she not that bad why is she by herself' you look at her and say

"Why are you by yourself "

She gives you a small smile and is about to tell you when the bell ring . The teacher comes in he is new here too he is your father ,signless Vantas "hello my student my name is Mr. Vantas I am your new history teacher. any question" vriska gets up and yell "KARKAT THIS IS YOUR DAD WOW THAT'S SOOOOOOOO COOL"

"Vriska!" You get up and hit her. "Dude the fuck I was all good back here with out these asshole seeing me thanks you vriska thank you so much!"

She smile and say " your welcome" she rubes her arm and sits down you sit down too. A kid with shades who is pale ass fuck and white hair you think he has white hair rise his hand. "Yes ummmmm..." Your dad said

"Dave my name is Dave strider" I have question for your son" he looks at you "hey baby do you want to go on a date?"

You blush and the hole class is laughing at Dave you look at him and yell ,"Fuckoff fuckface!" your dad yells your name and you sit down. Dave gets up and sits on the right of you. Vriska is at your left of you. Vriska looks at you. you look back and mouth, "these is going to be a a really long fucking day"

AN: i know it's not that long but I well keep going.


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY I DID NOT WRITE HAD I LONG WEEK AND HAD WRITER BLOCK SO HERE IS CHAPTER TWO

You think this dave kid is...you dont know what you think vriska said his brother is our math teacher so this as to be good. you have all your class with her she seam nice but you think it's because she does not want to lose a new friend, oh and you find out you have all your class with Dave to you don't like it at all but after class he comes up to you  
"So is that a yes baby"he said with a smirk on his face  
"It's a no I don't even know you,"you say god he can't take a hint can't he you think he is one of the coolkids those that get anyone they want.  
"Karkat!" You hear your brother and you thank god you never been so happy to hear your brothers voice.  
"I have to go"you run up to your brother  
"Hey Karkat is that kid giving you trouble,"he said you give him a smile you love it when he is like this you know one day he will be a good father like your you love your family even those your mom left you are happy you have a new life,a new friends and I new start form your past,the only thing you need is a good new book!

"I can't belive what a just saw!"  
you hear,You turn around seeing nepeta one of your best friend. You love this girl she as green eyes and light brown hair.  
Look at her "what did you just see nep"  
"Saw Dave strider the coolkid...fell in love with the new kid and the new kid say no ! New ship!"  
You roll your eyes she loves to ship she ship you with everyone even John and sollux  
"I saw him with vriska are the friends," she looks at you and you look back and nod "yup." You know this is going to be a long year but hey you don't know if it will be good are bad but something you do know is that you are in love with I punk kid. And you know that's not a good thing you Look at him talk to his bro you see him smile.  
"Come on nep we should go to my bro class."  
"Ok let's go!" She grab your arm and pulls you to your next class and you know it's going to be long

SORRY IT'S NOT LONG UMM TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND HAVE A GOOD DAY


End file.
